Trouble AFTER Toyko
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: BB wants Raven to help him organize his fangirl pictures after their trip to Toyko. Needless to say... Raven just wants to relax after a harrowing vacation. Who will get their way? BBXRAE ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy: Ugh! How am I supposed to pick up hot Japanese girls with a big green stain on my shirt?  
**Raven**: Your skin is green, you have fangs, and your ears are pointed. You're really worried about the shirt?  
**Beast Boy**: Hey! Chicks dig the ears!

: Ugh! How am I supposed to pick up hot Japanese girls with a big green stain on my shirt?: Your skin is green, you have fangs, and your ears are pointed. You're really worried about the shirt?: Hey! Chicks dig the ears! 

**Yeah! How obvious was it that Raven liked BB in Trouble in Toyko? It's like a schoolyard crush... she couldn't keep her hands off him!**

_I started drabbling from TiT. I heard it was supposed to be between 4th and 5th season, but I don't buy it. But it doesn't matter. It's commenting on why Raven acted like she did..._

_**I don't own Teen Titans**_

----------------------------------

They were back from Toyko. Raven retreated right to her room. Starfire and Robin found some alone time on the roof and Cyborg was out to restock the fridge.

Beastboy was bored.

He flipped through the pictures he got of him and his Japanese fangirls and grinned.

I know who'd really like to see these pictures! He thought to himself. Oblivious to the needs and wants of the girl who had spent almost every moment they were on the vacation finding some way to burn him with insults or to whack him one.

An undeserved one. He reiterated.

He sidled up and gave three short raps on the door "oh... Raven?"

There was a muffle. "What is it now?"

She missed the confines of her room and now realized he was impeding on her chance to reaccquaint herself with what she missed and settle down with one of the books she'd bought in Japan. Who knows? Maybe she'd even pick up some more of the language.

"Someone's got some pictures from the vacation you need to take a look at..." he said suggestively.

She took a moment before shooting back sarcastically imitating him, "someone's not coming out of her room unless the Titan's alarm goes off..."

Beastboy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back on the door, his fang sticking out from his lip in a protesting look. "Fine! Be that way!" He shouted angrily. "You spend the entire time hitting me all vacation and now you can't even spare five seconds to go through some happy memories!"

Raven tensed. Hitting him? _He'd noticed? _The last thing she would do was admit that she was hitting him so much just to have an excuse to touch him.

No, that wasn't it.

Was it?

Of course not. _Touch? Beastboy? No._ She could be convinced she was losing it just by making the suggestion.

His guilt trip apparently wasn't working. But it rarely did. He continued to steam indignantly.

"You know Raven, I try to be nice and have a good vacation... but the first thing you do when we get there is tell me that none of the Japanese girls would go for me because I'm green..." his eyes went dark "but you were wrong."

She was so wrong. Way out there wrong. He was _popular_.

Why did she have to be so mean all the time?

He didn't do anything to her. Yet she tried to make him feel like he could never be normal. Well, ok... he didn't care so much about being normal as getting chicks... but she didn't help much in that respect either.

"Look. If you don't go away I'll have to call you Garfield." She said calmly, pulling out that information as a last resort.

Beastboy was beyond it. "So what if you do?" He challenged.

He liked to push. He didn't know why he liked to push Raven so much. He just did.

Just like she didn't know why she always wanted to hit him.

"I'm going to count to three."

Beastboy shoved his fingers in his ears. "I can't hear you" he called.

"One..." deep breath.

"Two..." deep breath.

Raven got up, her eyes almost glowing from anger.

----------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!!! OOOOOHHH!

What happens next... you'll have to** review** to find out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Countdown with me...**

**"One..."**

**"Two..."**

----------------------------------

"Three" She blasted open her door and he toppled over and landed in a heap on the floor.

Beastboy was unpreturbed. "Raven!" He shouted reassembling himself and putting an arm around her shoulders before she could sulk away. "Now you're up you can come look at the pictures of Toyko. Even help me decide which of the girls I'm going to contact when we go back."

She practically steamed but couldn't find a way out of it. He'd won.

"Fine" she said grumpily. "I'll help you sort out your fangirl club."

Beastboy grinned and wagged a finger at her "Somebody's jealous..."

She leaned over him sticking her finger in his face this time. "Somebody doesn't know what's good for him."

Beastboy squealed and put up his hands in a surrender sign.

"Nice" Raven said, reffering to his squeal. "The girls must love that."

"You have no idea" he retorted cockily.

He sat down on the couch with her. She wrapped her cape around her. "OK. What do I have to do?"

"First you could tell me..." he shot out of sight for a moment and returned with bundles of pictures. "Which is the best one for the fanclub? Just pick one that highlights all my best features." He said excited.

"All of them?" She asked sarcastically, picking up a photo and throwing it aside, before moving onto a new one.

"I must really like you to be doing this" Raven said absently, as she looked over a picture of Beastboy so covered in girls all she could see was a blur of green. Then a milisecond later her hand shot to her mouth.

Did she just...?

No. She couldn't have.

Of course she didn't mean it to mean... that. But she did say it.

Beastboy wagged his eyebrows "really like me huh?" he asked hopefully, it was supposed to sound like a mock-hopefulness but after all the attention he was getting the week before, it came off a little desperate.

Raven thought she was about to gag. "I was speaking comparatively." She frowned. "You know, compared to watching you play video games or Robin and Starfire kissing."

The weird thing was that she hadn't hit him yet. Hadn't even gotten close. It was like they got back and the physical contact went back to normal. The bare minimum.

"Yeah. Robin and Starfire" Beastboy let out a chuckle "didn't see that coming."

She looked at him deadpan.

Didn't see that coming?

It had been coming for years. Right under their noses. Raven sometimes wondered how much videogames had really destroyed the working capacity of his brain.

She continued to sort. "No. no. no..." she kept a verbal track of all the goofy shots Beastboy had taken. That was the reason that the Titans didn't go on vacation. Never mind a heavy day job... it was all about how haywire Beastboy would go with a camera.

After what seemed to be a ton of badly shot photos she finally found one of him on his own. Him not striking a stupid pose or putting his hands in weird places.

A photo where he actually looked... dare she say it...

decent.

"This one. Highlights your eyes."

He stared at her and then at the photo. "My eyes?" He asked dumbfounded. Was this a compliment? Coming from Raven?

She didn't hold back and whacked him one upside the head. "Yes your eyes, genius. Do I have to repeat everything three times for you to catch on?"

He took the picture and inspected it closely. "What's so great about my eyes in this picture?" He asked naively. He was fishing, but he tried to make it look as conspicious as possible.

"They're... nice" Raven finished lamely. Not wanting to push the compliment.

Beastboy closed his mouth that was gaping open and looked at her. A deep look. But what she'd said just earned it. A break from all his superficial looks that he regularly gave her.

"Uh... your eyes are nice too" he said.

Yeah. Smooth Beastboy. Real smooth. He thought, wanting to whack his head on the table a few times.

She looked at him and blinked. Obviously dumbfounded herself.

_Checking for negativity. Checking for negativity. Clear._ Raven thought. Validifying the compliment.

So what next? They both had nice eyes. _Big deal._

It was becoming uncomfortable and the last thing Raven wanted was for them to become all like Robin and Starfire. Googly eyed and illogical.

With Beastboy, Terra was the only girl he'd ever really fell for. And the truth was, he was still getting over it.

She'd released him, to be free again... but anything with Raven was dangerous waters to be treading in.

He couldn't help to be amazed by her sometimes, though. Terrified. But amazed.

Beastboy plucked up the courage and tried something bold. He put his hand over hers. She'd already shook him free and walked hastily away.

He'd either just made the faux par of the century, or he she didn't even notice.

He hoped it was the latter, but he knew no guy was that lucky. Confirmation of that was evident when the door to her room slammed loud enough to hear moments later.

-------------------------------

**For some reason... yeah, the layout it all weird esp. in the 1st chap... but I don't care. Call it apathy. Review for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sexy green rebel on a moped, coming through."_

His dreams where always like this. Engulfed in an entourage of willing ladies, who all agreed simultaneously that he was better looking than Robin.

And cooler.

"Gnaffff Glufawww" He murmered into his pillow, chewing on it in his sleep.

He didn't even hear the door slide open and a dark presence come into his room.

"Yo, Raven. What do you think of me now?" He said sleepily.

She froze. _He was awake?_

_No._

He was asleep. He continued to chew and drool.

She thought about the best tactic she could to wake him up.

_Perhaps water? A good scream in the ear? A poking? A kiss on the cheek?_

Back up. She was already blushing. Where did that come from?

"I refuse to have a crush on Garfield Logan" she said bitterly under her breath.

"Nice to see you too, Raven" said a boy on the bed in mid-yawn.

Raven took a double take, startled.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have a crush on me either" he said. And gave a disappointed grin "too green... and what was it? I've got this fang and...?"

No time for fishing.

She sat down on the bed beside him. "You know I don't mean it like that" she said rather stubbornly, her face still emotionless.

"Yes. Because you were talking about the female population in general when you made that statement. I'm sure you have a much larger list just for yourself." He looked away from him.

She touched his arm.

Was she that cruel?

_Well... yes._

Did she mean to be that cruel?

Raven didn't even know anymore.

He still faced sideways from her, his bottom lip stuck out.

"We have training" she said finally.

He pointed his nose up in the air. "I have a fanclub to organize" he still didn't look at her, threw his pillow that was on his lap to the floor and crossed his arms.

He wasn't that stupid to throw away training and make Robin angry just because he felt bruised by her... would he?

What could she do?

"Oh, for Pete's sake" she said, and grabbed him and kissed him hard and as inexpressively as possible.

His eyes widened and he flapped about like a fish that had been taken out of water.

A pity kiss. Then why did she like it so much?

"We talk about this after training" she said plainly, released him and left the room.

Beastboy complied with training, not before doing a dance.

"Yeah Beastboy... it's your birthday..."

------------------------------------


End file.
